Sam Collins
Sam Collins is an American YouTuber, from Boston. He started uploading small comedy skits since 2012. He got into commentary/storytime videos around 2016 and started talking more and more about his personal life. History High School/Types of series Sam uploaded comedy and personal videos for the first few years of his channel. A popular series of videos on his channel that started in 2014 had to do with high school. The videos did very well, ranging from having just 19k views to 178k. These types of videos phased out some time in 2016. His last video in this "series" was titled College VS High School. Coming Out On July 17, 2016, Sam Collins uploaded a video titled I'm FtM transgender. He starts the video off by saying "This is something I've been wanting to say for a really long time". In the video, he explains his personal experience as being transgender at the age of 16 and what being transgender means. The video was met with overwhelming support from his subscribers recieving 13,430 likes and only 123 dislikes. Following the upload of this video, he started making videos about his journey being transgender and advice for anybody from the LGBT community. He has a playlist on his YouTube channel named "Transition videos" which contains his testosterone progression and just vidoes about being transgender. Popular Series LGBTea LGBTea is a series Sam started on November 14th, 2018 in which Sam discusses "the stupid shit that happens in the trans or LGBT community". In the first episode entitled "the trans community is FIGHTING-LGBTea ep.1", he talked about how actress Bex Taylor posted a picture of herself topless and complaining about how she had to cover her chest becausse of the way she is. Sam also briefly shows a clip of her Instagram story where she says "Yes, I do get dysphoric periodically. But, no. You don't need dysphoria to be trans." Q&A's In this series, Sam responds to inquiries his fans have about him, his views, and his YouTube channel. It started on July 19th, 2016 where he answers questions people have about Sam being transgender. Style Sam has a pretty unique style compared to most people on YouTube. He is laidback most of the time and titles his videos in a way that gets straight to the point. For example, his video "my old name bc you keep ASKING" talks about how ever since he came out as transgender, his subscribers have been wanting to know about his personal life and more specifically, his name. The video is only three minutes long and at the 1:00 mark he explains how his name was Samantha before he had transitioned. Most of his other videos are like this in the way that he titles a video and gets straight to the point. Subscriber Milestones *50,000 subscribers: November 6, 2016. *100,000 subscribers: April 18, 2017. *150,000 subscribers: January 26, 2018 *200,000 subscribers: May 18, 2018. *250,000 subscribers: September 1, 2018. *300,000 subscribers: December 12, 2018. This page was created on December 30, 2018‎ by LMMSkits. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers